Far Away From Life
by Knight of The Clow
Summary: "Gaara yang kukenal tidak sembarangan memungut gadis dari jalanan kemudian tinggal bersama gadis itu." GaaHina.
1. Stranger in the Rain

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Warning: OOC, mature theme.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Stranger in the Rain_

Aku menatap ke atas, ke arah langit yang menjatuhkan jutaan titik air bagaikan jarum. Aku menyukai mereka. Aku selalu menyukai air. Mereka adalah ketenangan, simbol dari kedamaian, dan merupakan awal dari segala kehidupan. Aku membuka mulut sedikit dan titik-titik air tersebut menyerbu masuk membasahi tenggorokanku.

Aku tak peduli pada air yang membawa masuk ribuan kuman penyakit dan membanjiri paru-paruku. Aku hanya ingin terus berbaring seperti ini, menatap langit yang selalu ingin kucapai sambil terbaring diatas tanah kebebasan.

Langit diatas seakan-akan merayakan kemenanganku dengan terus mengguyur tubuhku, menghilangkan sisa kotoran yang menghantuiku selama aku dikurung disana.

Biarpun harus mati aku tak mau lagi kembali ke tempat yang seperti neraka itu.

Aku hanya ingin hidup bebas, apakah itu permintaan yang terlalu muluk?

Perlahan-lahan aku mengangkat kepalan tangan kananku ke arah langit. Aku belum terbiasa dengan kebebasan yang tiba-tiba ini. Sambil tersenyum, aku berbisik pada langit diatasku.

"_Cheers_."

* * *

><p><em>Rara ah ah ah, roma, ro mama, gaga, ohlala, want your bad romance.<em>

Suara ringtone murahan serta bunyi getar handphone di dashboard mobil itu membuatnya mengernyit. Seseorang pasti sudah mengganti nada deringnya, lagi. Rasanya malas mengangkat telepon saat menyetir ditengah badai seperti ini. Saat kau harus berkonsenterasi melihat jalan di depanmu untuk berhati-hati agar tak menabrak kucing atau anjing jalanan, kau juga harus berkutat dengan headset yang keberadaannya tak jelas dimana.

Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan headset dan langsung menjawab telepon itu.

"Ya, Gaara Sabaku disini."

"KEMANA SAJA KAU GAARA? KAU PIKIR SEKARANG JAM BERAPA?" Pengalaman membuat tangannya secara otomatis menjauhkan handphone butut itu dari telinganya.

"Lihat saja sendiri, kau kan punya mata." Hujan deras, tambah badai, tambah pemanas mobil yang rusak dan harus ditambah lagi dengan kakak yang terlalu overprotective? _Tuhan jika Kau benar-benar ada diatas sana, bisakah Kau membuat kakakku bisu selama beberapa menit saja?_

"Dimana kau sekarang? Kenapa lama sekali pulangnya? Aku lihat di TV jalanan dekat rumah kita banjir! Kau tak akan bisa pulang!" seru Temari dari telepon.

"Aku ini polisi, bukan pegawai kantor. Jam kerjaku bisa berubah setiap saat. Kupikir kau sudah tahu itu." Gaara sengaja menolak berkomentar mengenai jalanan banjir dekat rumahnya. Kekecewaan adalah reaksi umum begitu mendengar berita tersebut. Tapi ia lain. Ia senang karena tak harus mendengar Temari yang mengocehi pekerjaannya sepanjang makan malam.

Karena minggu ini baru gajian, mungkin ia bisa memberi sedikit kemewahan pada dirinya dengan menginap di hotel bintang lima. Jika Temari melihat senyuman adiknya sekarang, ia pasti merinding ketakutan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi siapa sih yang mau berjualan narkoba hujan-hujan begini? Kantormu seharusnya dipulangkan lebih cepat! Kankurou juga belum sampai. Aku makin khawatir. Cepatlah pulang Gaara, aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Nada cemas Temari menggaruk perasaan bersalah dalam diri Gaara. Ia sudah menyetir mobil melewati belokan menuju apartemen keluarganya ketika Temari melontarkan kalimat sialan itu. Wanita memang paling pintar memanipulasi perasaan. Tapi, jika ia tetap berkendara ke hotel itu, ia yakin ia tak akan bisa tidur tenang malam ini.

Akhirnya Gaara menghembuskan napas kesal dan berkata, "Iya, iya, ini sudah dekat kok. Sana telpon Kankurou."

Dengan itu ia menutup telpon kemudian membanting setir ke kiri untuk mengambil putaran dan berbalik ke kawasan Greenery Road tempat apartemen-nya yang sederhana berada.

Saat itulah takdir mempertemukan mereka...

Hujan seakan-akan menghentikan guyurannya sementara agar lampu mobilnya bisa menyorot tubuh gadis itu yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas trotoar. Insting polisinya langsung bekerja, dan ia pun meminggirkan mobilnya ke tepi jalan.

Meskipun hujan tadi sudah mereda sedikit, begitu Gaara turun dari mobilnya, badai kembali mengamuk. Ia tak pernah menyediakan payung dalam mobilnya sehingga dia hanya bisa mengandalkan mantel hitam yang saat ini melekat pada tubuhnya. Setelah merapatkan mantelnya, Gaara harus menunduk sedikit agar bisa berjalan menembus badai yang makin mengganas.

Disitulah gadis itu tergeletak. Rambutnya yang gelap dan panjang terurai menyentuh jalanan yang kotor. Kepalanya terkulai lemas ke samping, muka serta bibirnya sepucat mayat, dan yang membuat Gaara ngeri adalah pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya mengenakan gaun putih tipis pendek. Hujan yang membasahi pakaiannya membuat Gaara tak perlu berimajinasi lagi untuk melihat apa yang ada dibawah pakaian gadis itu.

Pelacur? Bukan. Tak ada pelacur berpakaian sesederhana ini.

Gembel? Dia terlihat bersih untuk standar gembel.

Orang gila? Ya! Mungkin saja dia orang gila. Gaara membungkuk sedikit untuk mengamati wajah gadis itu. Ia makin yakin gadis ini orang gila ketika melihat senyum yang bermain di bibir pucat si gadis.

"Hey!" Gaara berseru melawan derasnya bunyi hujan. "Hey!" Gaara mengulangi lagi sambil mengguncang-guncang bahunya. Ia meringis ketika merasakan kulit gadis itu sedingin es. Pasti ia sudah lama berbaring disini.

Perlahan-lahan, gadis itu membuka matanya, menampakkan sepasang pupil yang tak kalah pucat dengan bibirnya. Pandangannya sayu, dan ia tersenyum ke arah Gaara. "A-Apakah kau... malaikat?" Suaranya serak, mungkin karena sudah lama tak digunakan.

_Shit_, Gaara mengumpat dalam hati.

Wanita ini pasti berniat bunuh diri.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan polos gadis itu, Gaara langsung mengangkat tubuhnya (yang sesuai dugaan, sangat ringan) kemudian membopongnya sampai ke dalam mobil.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata tak berdaya ketika Gaara membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi belakang. Sebelum menutup pintu, Gaara mendengar gadis itu berbisik, "Mereka tak akan bisa menemukanku. Tak akan bisa... Tak akan bisa..."

* * *

><p>"APA-APAAN INI?" seru Temari di depan pintu apartemen Gaara. Kedua tangannya di pinggang dan pandangannya nanar menatap adiknya yang seperti baru saja disiram segalon air. Tapi bukan penampilan basah kuyup adiknya yang membuat Temari siap membangunkan seluruh penghuni apartemen dengan teriakannya, melainkan gadis asing yang pingsan di lengan adiknya itu.<p>

"Apanya apa?" Gaara tidak mengacuhkan Temari. Ia memindahkan si gadis ke bahu kirinya agar ia bisa merogoh kunci dari sakunya. "Kankurou sudah pulang?"

"Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika kau berbicara denganku Gaara Sabaku! SIAPA WANITA ITU?" Ia berseru lagi.

Gaara menghembuskan napas kesal. Ia tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi ketika ia memutuskan untuk membawa gadis ini ke apartemennya saat ia seharusnya membawanya ke rumah sakit atau mungkin ke kantornya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal pada diri gadis ini yang membuat Gaara yakin jika ia bersikeras membawanya ke rumah sakit, ia akan berakhir dengan kerja lembur malam itu untuk mencari tahu keberadaan keluarga gadis ini. Karena itulah Gaara lebih memilih untuk menghadapi kakak bawel yang sekarang sedang berdiri disampingnya ini.

"Jangan bilang kau menabraknya. Katakan padaku kau tidak menabraknya kan Gaara?" Suara Temari berubah menjadi khawatir sekarang.

Ketika pintu apartemennya terbuka, Gaara melangkah masuk diikuti oleh Temari. Apartemen ini memang tak seluas apartemen milik Temari yang terletak di lantai teratas gedung ini. Namun cukup luas untuk seorang pria lajang dengan gaji pegawai pemerintah seperti dirinya.

Gaara membawa si wanita asing ke satu-satunya kamar tidur di apartemen itu, kamar_nya_, kemudian membaringkan wanita yang basah kuyup itu di tempat tidurnya. Ia tak peduli jika seprainya akan basah. Toh, malam itu ia pasti tak akan tidur disitu.

"Gaara, kenapa kau mengabaikanku?"

Begitu Gaara sudah membenarkan posisi si wanita asing diatas tempat tidurnya, ia berbalik menghadapi kakaknya. "Tidak. Aku tak menabraknya." katanya singkat.

"Jadi? Apa dia menumpang mobilmu lalu ketiduran dan kau tak tahu dimana rumahnya?"

Seandainya saja masalahnya sesederhana itu... pikir Gaara.

"Tidak. Aku menemukannya berbaring diatas trotoar."

"Apa?" Temari terlihat syok, "Apa dia diperkosa? Dirampok?"

Gaara berbalik dan melihat gadis itu. Tak terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa gadis ini mungkin korban perkosaan. Tapi jika ia memang habis diperkosa, tak mungkin dia tersenyum sambil menggumamkan hal-hal aneh itu kan?

"Tidak. Kurasa ia tidak diperkosa... atau dirampok. Dia terlihat senang berbaring di trotoar ditengah hujan seperti ini. Orang yang habis diperkosa tak mungkin berpakaian... utuh seperti itu. Pakaiannya pasti compang-camping. Dugaan sementaraku adalah ia mencoba bunuh diri."

"Kenapa kau tak membawanya ke rumah sakit?" Temari lebih tenang sekarang setelah mengetahui bahwa adiknya tidak habis menabrak seseorang. Ia duduk dipinggir tempat tidur lalu menyentuh kulit pucat si gadis misterius. "Ya Tuhan, dia pasti sudah berjam-jam di trotoar sana. Tangannya seperti balok es."

"Aku khawatir kalau aku membawanya ke rumah sakit mereka akan mulai menanyaiku dan melibatkan lebih banyak pihak. Untuk sementara mungkin aku hanya akan memanggil Sakura untuk mengobatinya..."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau keluarga gadis ini mencarinya?"

Gaara terdiam selama sesaat. Ia teringat akan gumaman gadis itu sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen sebelum dia jatuh pingsan.

_Mereka tak akan bisa menemukanku_.

Apa dia kabur dari rumah?

"Aku akan tahu jika ada laporan orang hilang yang mencari gadis ini."

Gaara berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih mengamati si gadis misterius. Ia mengeluarkan handphone dari saku mantel kemudian memencet speed-dial nomor lima. Orang diujung lain telepon mengangkat pada deringan ketiga.

"Halo?" Suara feminim yang familiar itu terdengar lelah.

"Hey Sakura. Maaf mengganggu tengah malam begini."

"Oh hey Gaara! Tidak apa-apa... Aku hanya sedang menonton TV. Ada apa?'

"Bisakah kau datang ke apartemenku sekarang?" Ketika Sakura tidak menjawab apapun Gaara tiba-tiba sadar bahwa nadanya terdengar seperti memerintah. Ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Jika kau tak keberatan."

"Umm... S-Sekarang?"

"Ya sekarang. Ini lumayan penting. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"B-Baiklah! Aku akan kesana sekarang. Sampai jumpa Gaara." Dan mereka berdua pun menutup telepon.

Gaara kembali lagi ke kamar dan melihat Temari yang sedang sibuk membungkus si gadis misterius dengan seluruh selimut yang bisa ia temukan. Si pria berambut merah menghela napas melihatnya. Kurasa malam ini ia tak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang seperti rencana awalnya.

* * *

><p>Gaara mengernyit saat melihat Temari dan Sakura yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan tampang gelisah. Sakura orang yang penuh ekspresi, jadi Gaara tak heran melihat ekspresi pada wajah gadis itu. Sementara kakaknya... Kakaknya adalah orang yang lebih memilih menyimpan perasaannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Jadi jarang sekali ia melihat kakaknya gelisah seperti itu.<p>

"Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" tanya Gaara pada kedua wanita itu.

Begitu Sakura datang setengah jam sebelumnya, Gaara langsung menjelaskan pokok permasalahannya pada gadis itu. Gadis medic cantik itu pun dengan sigap langsung melakukan check-up menyeluruh pada si wanita misterius dengan bantuan kakaknya. Karena pemeriksaan Sakura mengharuskannya untuk menelanjangi si wanita misterius, Gaara pun terpaksa harus menunggu diluar.

"Gaara... Aku perlu bicara denganmu." Sakura berkata dengan nada tenang yang Gaara tahu tak pernah memberikan kabar baik.

"Aku mau ke toilet." gumam Temari kemudian menyelinap pergi ke toilet yang berada dekat dapur.

"Jadi... Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu?"

"Aku... sangat jarang melihat kasus seperti ini." Sakura menatap kedalam mata Gaara, "Tapi... Aku yakin gadis ini sudah menjalani siksaan dalam kurun waktu cukup lama."

Gaara terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara Temari yang sedang mengosongkan isi perutnya sebelum mem-flush toilet.

"Disiksa bagaimana?"

"Punggung gadis itu penuh dengan luka bekas cambukan, sayatan, lebam-lebam. Luka lama yang belum sembuh tertimpa luka baru. Aku juga menemukan beberapa jarum tertanam di pinggang gadis itu. Sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengerti apa tujuan jarum tersebut..."

Gaara mengernyit. "Apa ada tanda-tanda kekerasan seksual?"

"Ya." Sakura kali ini mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. "Kurasa masih baru... Dan kelihatannya gadis itu menerimanya secara reguler."

_Tidak heran Temari langsung mual seperti itu_, pikir Gaara.

Setelah berterima kasih pada Sakura, gadis itu kembali ke apartemennya yang terletak beberapa lantai diatas apartemen Gaara. Si polisi berambut merah diam-diam menyelinap kembali ke kamarnya. Ia melihat si gadis misterius tertidur dengan memakai salah satu kaos miliknya. Wajah gadis itu damai, tak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda bahwa ia bekas korban penyiksaan.

Hal ini hanya membuat kepala Gaara berdenyut-denyut. Sebuah suara dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa cepat atau lambat gadis ini pasti akan membawa masalah untuknya.

* * *

><p><strong>Review dan komentar sangat ditunggu.<strong>

**Makasih udah baca cerita ini :)**


	2. Hinata

**Disclaimer: Kalo Naruto punya saya, saya ga akan nulis fanfic ini. LOL.**

**Warning: OOC, mature theme, and a lil bit erotica in the later chapter. lol.**

**As usual, don't like, ya don't read lah yaa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Hinata_

Gaara dapat merasakan napas hangat itu menggelitik wajahnya. Meskipun matanya masih terpejam, ia tahu saat itu masih sangat pagi dan belum waktunya ia terbangun. Sensor tanda bahaya dalam otaknya pun tak memberitahukan bahwa ia dalam keadaan terancam. Tapi... napas hangat milik siapa ini?

Dengan malas Gaara membuka kelopak matanya dan langsung terbelalak ketika sepasang mata pucat menatap balik kearahnya. Ia tersentak kaget ketika menyadari pemilik mata tersebut sedang duduk diatas perutnya sambil membungkuk dan mengamatinya seakan-akan ia preparat dalam praktikum biologi.

Gaara balas menatap gadis dihadapannya itu. Wajahnya sangat pucat seperti matanya, dan meskipun gadis itu sudah duduk diatasnya selama beberapa menit, Gaara sama sekali tak merasakan beban tubuhnya. Gadis itu sangat kurus seperti penderita anorexia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diatasku?"

Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya ke samping sambil tersenyum lemah, namun tetap membisu. Kemudian perlahan-lahan ia menurunkan kepalanya hingga bibir kedua orang itu berada pada jarak yang mengkhawatirkan. Gaara harus menahan rona merah yang hendak muncul di wajahnya saat ia merasakan dada gadis itu yang hanya tertutup kaos tipis bersentuhan dengan dadanya.

"Kamu siapa?" Suaranya serak, tapi lembut. Dari jarak sedekat itu Gaara dapat mencium bau napasnya, bau tajam yang sangat mirip bau... darah.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, Gaara meraih wajah gadis itu, kemudian membuka mulutnya dengan hati-hati. Dan benar saja, bau darah semakin tercium ketika ia membuka mulutnya. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda gigi yang patah.

_Gusinya berdarah?_

"Gusimu berdarah?"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, ia terlihat seperti menimbang-nimbang. Dengan wajah ragu-ragu ia mengangguk.

Gaara menghela napas kemudian bangkit perlahan. Ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa tubuh gadis itu melekat padanya. Kemudian dengan hati-hati ia menggendong gadis itu dilengannya lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi di luar kamar.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Gaara mendudukkan wanita itu diatas dudukan kloset yang tertutup. Setelah itu ia mengambil gelas kosong, kemudian mengisinya dengan air kran.

"Kumur-kumur dulu dengan ini." perintahnya pada gadis itu.

Sementara gadis itu berkumur-kumur dengan patuh, Gaara mencari obat kumur antiseptik di kotak P3K-nya. Ia sebenarnya bukan tipe pria yang menyimpan obat kumur antiseptik dalam kamar mandinya, namun begitu kau menjadi adik dari seorang Temari Sabaku, kau akan menemukan banyak benda-benda aneh lain tersedia dalam rumahmu.

Gaara menemukan obat antiseptik itu, kemudian menyuruh si gadis misterius berkumur-kumur dengannya. Begitu selesai, gadis itu tersenyum.

"Rasanya enak."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Gadis itu perlahan-lahan berdiri. Saat itu Gaara menyadari, tinggi perempuan itu hanya mencapai lehernya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu lagi, "Apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

"Namaku Gaara." Gaara tidak menyodorkan tangannya atau apapun, dan kelihatannya gadis itu tak keberatan. "Ini rumahku."

"Gaa... ra." Gadis itu mengetes nama Gaara di lidahnya berulang kali, hingga akhirnya Gaara menggendongnya lagi di lengannya dan membawanya kembali ke kamar.

Begitu Gaara mendudukkannya di tempat tidur, gadis itu tersenyum lalu berkata, "Namanya yang mudah diingat."

"Ya, semua orang juga bilang begitu." sahut Gaara sebelum mendudukkan dirinya sendiri disamping gadis itu.

Untuk kategori korban penyiksaan, gadis ini terlihat sangat mudah percaya pada orang lain. Padahal tadi malam Gaara sudah menduga kalau-kalau gadis ini bangun ia akan histeris dan mencoba untuk melukainya. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Gadis ini sangat tenang dan terkendali, meskipun masih sangat lemah.

"Apa yang kulakukan di rumahmu, Gaara?"

"Aku menemukanmu terbaring di trotoar semalam." Inilah pertanyaan yang dari semalam mengganggu pikirannya, "Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu?"

"Yang... terjadi... padaku?" Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, kemudian menundukkan kepala. "Aku... Aku... tak begitu ingat..." Ia mengernyit lalu memegang kepalanya, "A-Aneh... Rasanya... Aku... Aku mengetahui banyak hal. Tapi... Mereka seakan-akan tertahan dan menolak m-menunjukkan diri padaku."

Ini aneh, pikir Gaara. Semalam ia terlihat mengetahui apa yang seharusnya ia ketahui. Atau jangan-jangan... Semalam itu ia hanya meracau?

"Temanku melakukan check-up padamu kemarin... dan ia menemukan bekas penyiksaan diseluruh tubuhmu. Apa kau benar-benar tak bisa mengingatnya?"

Kerutan diantara alis gadis itu makin dalam. Ia menarik kakinya kemudian memeluknya. "Aku... Aku yakin aku tahu... Tapi aku bingung... Bayangan di kepalaku semua... terlihat... kabur..."

_Apa dia sangat trauma sampai-sampai amnesia? _

Gaara menghela napas. Semua ini sia-sia, pikirnya. Mungkin gadis ini perlu dihipnotis agar bisa mengingat semuanya. "Tidak apa-apa." Dengan hati-hati ia menyentuh bahu gadis itu, "Istirahatlah. Mungkin nanti setelah tenagamu pulih, kau akan bisa mengingat kembali." kata Gaara berbohong. Dari pengalaman, Gaara tahu kalau orang yang hilang ingatan karena trauma, kemungkinan mereka bisa mengingat kembali setelah beristirahat sangat kecil mendekati nol.

"Ya... Se-Semoga saja..." Ia tersenyum manis pada Gaara sebelum membiarkan pria yang tak dikenalnya itu membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau bisa mengingat siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lemah, "Ya, syukurlah aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas." Ia meraih tangan Gaara, "Namaku Hinata... Itulah satu-satunya yang bisa kuingat."

* * *

><p>Hari itu hari Sabtu, akhir pekan yang selalu ditunggu Gaara sepanjang minggu. Meskipun setiap saat handphonenya bisa berbunyi dan memberinya pekerjaan, tapi ia bahagia karena tak harus bangun pagi dan pergi ke kantor. Hanya saja akhir pekan itu sepertinya tak akan menjadi akhir pekan idamannya kali ini.<p>

Semuanya karena seorang gadis yang sekarang terbaring di kamarnya.

"Dia terbangun dan gusinya berdarah?" Sakura, tetangga Gaara yang datang untuk membuatkan sarapan, bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bubur yang sedang ia masak.

Pria berambut merah yang duduk di kursi meja makan dibelakangnya menjawab, "Ya, aku memberinya obat kumur... kemudian menanyainya. Ia tak ingat apapun kecuali namanya."

"Trauma." kata Sakura itu sebelum mematikan kompor. Ia mengangkat panci kecil itu kemudian menuangkan isinya kedalam sebuah mangkok. "Apa kepala gadis itu berdarah saat kau menemukannya semalam?"

"Aku yakin tidak." sahut Gaara. "Mungkin kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit begitu ia terbangun."

"Ya. Aku akan menelepon Tsunade-sama. Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan." Sakura memindahkan mangkok tersebut ke atas nampan kemudian membawanya ke meja makan. "Apa kau sudah melaporkannya ke kantormu?"

"Belum... Belum secara resmi. Tapi aku sudah menanyakan Shikamaru di bagian pencarian orang hilang apa mereka menerima laporan."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya memang ada yang mencari gadis itu? Siapa saja bisa melakukan penyiksaan itu padanya. Termasuk orang yang mencarinya."

Gaara terdiam sejenak. "Kau benar. Ada banyak kemungkinan disini. Bisa saja gadis itu diculik oleh seseorang sebelum disiksa..."

Sakura menyelanya, "Tapi kalau begitu... pasti sebelumnya keluarganya sudah melaporkan penculikannya."

"Ya," Gaara mengangguk setuju, "Tapi Shikamaru bilang beberapa bulan terakhir ini tak ada laporan yang mencari gadis itu..."

Sakura menghela napas. "Jadi kemungkinan besar, keluarganya-lah yang melakukan hal itu padanya..."

Gaara tak berkomentar. Ia melirik mangkok bubur di meja makan. "Apa kau akan mengantarkan bubur itu atau kau mau menunggunya sampai dingin?"

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar sindiran Gaara. "Iya, iya, aku akan mengantarnya sekarang." Ia bergegas menuju kamar tidur dengan nampan di tangannya. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak... Aku harus menelepon seseorang." dan Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di dapur.

Gaara berjalan menuju telepon _cordless_ di ruang depan, kemudian memencet beberapa nomor. Ia sedang menunggu orang disisi lain menjawab saat suara bingung Sakura terdengar dari arah kamarnya.

"Gaara? Mana gadis itu? Kau bilang dia masih tidur?"

Kedua alis Gaara terangkat, dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menutup teleponnya. Selama sedetik tadi ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak juga berbagai pikiran buruk berkelebat dalam benaknya.

Ia menghampiri Sakura yang masih membawa nampan di kamarnya, dan benar saja kata perempuan itu, tempat tidurnya kosong.

"Sialan," umpatnya.

_Apa ada yang menyelinap tanpa aku sadari? _

Gaara langsung lari ke balkon, namun tak ada tanda-tanda jendelanya sudah dibuka paksa. Seseorang tak mungkin menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu, apa gadis itu melarikan diri? Tak mungkin. Jika gadis itu keluar dari kamar, Gaara pasti bisa mendengarnya.

"Sakura, cari ke seluruh apartemen." katanya. Walaupun tidak yakin, Gaara berjalan keluar balkon dan melihat ke bawah. Ia bernapas lega ketika tak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu loncat dari lantai delapan ini.

Mengikuti Sakura, Gaara pun ikut mencari ke seluruh apartemen. Ia mengecek kloset pakaian, dapur, kolong meja, dibalik sofa, namun gadis itu tak ada dimana pun.

"Gaara!" Suara Sakura tiba-tiba terdengar, "Cepat kesini!"

Gaara langsung mengikuti arah suara gadis itu, dan menemukannya di kamar mandi. Matanya terbelalak ketika menemukan gadis yang mereka cari terbaring telanjang di dalam bath tub yang penuh terisi air.

Dengan cepat Gaara langsung mengangkat gadis itu keluar dari air. Sakura memberikan handuk untuk membungkus tubuh telanjangnya. Untuk kedua kalinya pagi itu, Gaara membopong tubuh si gadis misterius Hinata kembali ke kamarnya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa sampai disana? Kalau sampai dia mati tenggelam kita bisa jadi tersangka utama."

Gadis dilengannya mendadak terbatuk-batuk keras, memuntahkan air dan membasahi kaos pria yang menggendongnya. Gaara membaringkan gadis itu di tempat tidurnya. Sakura pun dengan sigap langsung menangani gadis itu, memijat dadanya untuk mengeluarkan air yang masuk ke paru-parunya.

"Mungkin ia melakukannya tanpa sadar. Atau sesuatu mungkin mendorongnya untuk menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri."

"Maksudmu dia gila?"

"Kemungkinan itu selalu ada."

Gaara memberi temannya pandangan sangsi. "Tapi dia terlihat normal saat aku bicara padanya tadi."

"Itulah yang tak kumengerti Gaara..."

Gaara tak berkata apapun. Ia menurunkan pandangannya saat matanya tanpa sengaja menatap tubuh telanjang gadis itu. Rupanya semalam Sakura lupa memberitahunya bahwa dada dan perut gadis tersebut juga dipenuhi luka sayatan.

Siapapun yang melakukannya pada gadis itu pasti orang gila.

"Kita betul-betul harus membawanya ke Tsunade-sama."

* * *

><p>Dari luar klinik itu memang kecil. Papan nama bobrok yang tulisannya sudah pudar pun tak mendukung imej klinik tersebut. Namun, papan nama tersebut memang tak dibutuhkan lagi. Karena semua orang sudah tahu siapa dokter yang praktek di klinik tersebut.<p>

Termasuk Gaara.

Polisi berambut merah itu duduk di kursi panjang di ruang tunggu. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah kotak styrofoam yang berisi mie ramen. Tadi pria itu tak sempat sarapan karena harus langsung membawa Hinata ke klinik itu. Akibatnya ia membeli ramen dari kedai yang tak jauh dari klinik tersebut dan memakannya saat dokter Tsunade memeriksa Hinata.

Saat Gaara menyeruput lembaran mie terakhir, saat itu pula pintu ruang pemeriksaan terbuka, dan keluarlah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang. Sekilas orang-orang mungkin tertipu dengan penampilan muda wanita itu. Namun, pekerjaannya yang sukses membuatnya berhasil melakukan operasi plastik termahal di luar negri dan membuatnya tetap terlihat cantik meskipun usianya sudah lewat setengah abad.

Gaara berdiri dari tempat duduk dan menghampiri wanita itu. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Ekspresi di wajah Tsunade tak menandakan ia memiliki kabar bagus. "Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu kasus seperti ini... di jaman sekarang."

"Maksud anda?"

"Ayo masuk," Tsunade mengajak Gaara masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan. Dibalik tirai di tengah-tengah ruang tersebut terdapat sebuah tempat tidur dimana Hinata terbaring lemah. Sejak menemukannya hampir tenggelam di kamar mandi, gadis itu tak kunjung siuman. Gaara pun tak membuang-buang waktu lagi dan langsung menggendong gadis itu ke mobil untuk mengunjungi Tsunade-sama. Namun, pada detik-detik terakhir, saat seharusnya Sakura ikut dengan Gaara untuk membawa Hinata, gadis itu ditelepon orang tuanya yang mengharuskannya untuk pulang ke rumah keluarga Haruno secepat mungkin, meninggalkan Gaara sendirian.

"Luka-luka disekujur tubuh gadis itu menandakan dia sudah disiksa cukup lama," Ya, Gaara sudah tahu itu. "Tak hanya disiksa, ia juga diperkosa berulang kali."

"Saya tahu," sahut Gaara. "Dan dia tergolong tenang untuk orang yang disiksa seperti itu."

"Kondisi mentalnya itu terjadi karena ia tak sadarkan diri saat semua itu berlangsung."

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar fakta baru ini. "Aku tak tahu hal itu bisa terjadi."

"Coba kutanya kau Nak, apa reaksi pertamamu ketika seseorang memukulmu?"

Gaara tak perlu berpikir untuk menjawabnya, "Menghajarnya balik."

"Duh!" Tsunade memukul dahinya, "Bukan, bukan, sebelum menghajarnya kau pasti melakukan sesuatu..."

"Mempertahankan diri?"

"Tepat sekali!" Tsunade menjetikkan jarinya. "Mempertahankan diri, itulah yang dilakukan gadis ini. Tubuhnya ingin sekali menghindari semua siksaan tersebut hingga otaknya secara otomatis menghentikan segala aktivitas organnya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Begitulah reaksi pertahanan gadis ini."

Gaara tertegun mendengar penjelasan Tsunade. "Maksud anda... Karena ia terlalu sering menerima siksaan seperti itu sehingga otaknya terus-terusan _shut-down_ dan membuat ingatannya berantakan hingga dia amne..."

Ekspresi di wajah Tsunade membuat Gaara seketika menghentikan omongannya. "Dasar anak bodoh! Jangan samakan otak dengan komputer! Walaupun terus-terusan _shut-down_," Ia memeragakan tanda kutip dengan jari-jarinya, "...seperti kau bilang, tapi saat sadar gadis itu tetap merasakan sakitnya. Rasa sakit itulah yang menjaga ingatannya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan amnesianya?"

Ekspresi Tsunade berubah menjadi serius... Sangat serius hingga membuat Gaara sedikit menciut. "Itulah keunikan dari kasus ini." Ia menghampiri Hinata, kemudian membalik tubuh gadis itu.

Gaara menahan napasnya saat melihat puluhan, atau mungkin ratusan bekas luka dipunggung gadis itu. Namun, yang menarik perhatian adalah pinggang gadis itu. Dipinggang gadis itu terdapat beberapa bekas timbulan membujur, seperti beberapa benda ramping seperti jarum diselipkan dibawah kulitnya.

Jari-jari Tsunade menekan bagian membujur yang timbul tersebut. "Kau tahu apa ini?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Sakura bilang itu jarum."

"Ah, Sakura memang pintar." Sakura Haruno adalah salah satu murid Tsunade. Ia belajar semua dasar-dasar medis dari dokter itu, dan bercita-cita menjadi sekaliber dirinya. "Dia benar, ini memang jarum, tapi bukan sembarang jarum."

"Ini adalah sebuah seni ilmu hitam yang sangat tua. Sangat kuno dan jahat, hingga orang-orang mulai meninggalkannya. Terakhir kali ilmu semacam ini dipakai adalah pada tahun 1879 di daerah Afrika. Suku yang terakhir kali memakainya musnah karena perang saudara. Karena itulah aku sangat kaget ketika menemukannya... apalagi di abad ini."

_Ilmu hitam yang sangat tua... _Semakin Gaara mengetahui fakta tentang gadis ini, semakin banyak pula hal yang ia tak tahu.

"Jadi... Jarum itu membuatnya lupa ingatan?"

"Jika pengguna ilmunya berkehendak seperti itu. Kurasa jarum-jarum itu ditanam disana agar apapun yang gadis ini tahu tak bisa diketahui orang lain, bahkan oleh gadis ini sendiri. Siapapun yang menggunakan ilmu ini padanya tahu betul apa yang ia lakukan. Dan jika ia sampai bersedia melakukan sejauh ini untuk menyegel ingatan gadis ini, itu artinya..."

"...apapun yang dia ketahui merupakan kunci kejatuhan dari orang yang menyegel ingatannya."

Tsunade mengernyit sebentar, "Aku tak suka jika orang menyelaku. Tapi kau kumaafkan, karena apa yang kau katakan persis seperti apa yang hendak kukatakan."

"Jadi, jarum itu jugalah yang membuatnya bertindak seperti orang gila..." Gaara bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu, Nak?"

"Sebelum saya membawanya kesini, saya menemukannya hampir tenggelam dalam _bath_-_tub_ kamar mandi. Saya tak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa sampai kesana."

Tsunade berpikir sajenak. Tangannya berada di dagunya. "Mungkin saja. Jarum itu mempengaruhi pikirannya untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Tapi aku tak begitu yakin. Jika dia memang mau bunuh diri, mengapa ia tak melakukannya sejak ia bangun pertama kali?"

Tsunade benar, pikir Gaara. Gadis itu tak melakukan apapun untuk membunuh dirinya saat ia bangun pertama kali. Malahan dia menunggu sampai Gaara bangun.

Gaara menggertakkan gigi, gadis ini benar-benar sebuah teka-teki sulit.

"Apa anda bisa mengeluarkan jarum itu, Tsunade-sama?" Gaara tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menyentuh tempat dimana jarum itu berada di bawah kulit Hinata. Dan benar saja, bagian itu memang terasa keras, seperti benda solid dibawahnya.

"Aku bisa saja membelah pinggang gadis ini. Namun aku takut itu akan membahayakan jiwanya. Sesuatu yang dimasukkan dengan ilmu hitam harus dikeluarkan dengan ilmu hitam. Dalam kasus ini, aku harus minta maaf karena aku tak bisa menolongmu. Ini diluar kemampuanku sebagai seorang medik."

"Saya mengerti..." Gaara mengernyit sambil menatap wajah tidur Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat sangat polos. Ia menghela napas.

Tsunade, sebagai orang yang lebih berpengalaman dalam hidup mengetahui bahwa Gaara sedang terlibat dalam konflik dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Ada masalah, Nak?"

"Entahlah... Saya tak tahu apa yang harus saya lakukan. Mengapa orang mau berbuat seperti itu padanya? Tidak mungkin hanya karena kesenangan. Dia pasti sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan."

"Kesalahan apapun yang ia lakukan, menyiksa orang dan mempraktekkan ilmu hitam seperti ini adalah tindakan kriminal, Nak. Dan sebagai seorang polisi..."

"Aku harus menghentikan mereka?"

"Kau menyelaku lagi... Tapi kau benar. Kesalahan apapun yang dilakukan gadis ini, dia tetaplah seorang korban sekarang. Dan sekarang semuanya keputusanmu. Kau akan menolongnya atau tidak?"

Gaara tak menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan mafia narkoba atau gembong pengedar, tapi bukan ilmu hitam. Selama ini ia tak pernah percaya dengan sesuatu berbau metafisika, tapi begitu melihat hasil prakteknya di depan mata... perasaannya tak menentu.

"Aku tahu Nak, ini bukan keahlianmu... Bagaimana kalau kau menyerahkan gadis ini pada temanmu dari divisi yang menangani korban kejahatan HAM?" Tsunade menyarankan.

Itulah yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan. Sisi rasionalnya menjerit-jerit menyuruhnya untuk menyerahkan gadis ini pada bagian yang lebih berpengalaman.

Namun, sebuah sisi lain dalam dirinya berkata dengan tenang untuk tetap menjaga gadis ini sampai ia menemukan ingatannya kembali.

Dan saat matanya kembali terpaku pada wajah polos gadis itu, Gaara tahu sisi mana yang sudah memenangkan kendali atas pikirannya.

* * *

><p>Gaara menutup pintu dibelakangnya, sebelum berjalan untuk meletakkan gadis di lengannya itu di kamar tidur. Akhir-akhir ini menggendong gadis itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan bagi Gaara. Ia pun tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya mau melakukan semua hal ini. Mungkin sebagai orang yang menemukannya, Gaara merasa gadis ini berubah menjadi tanggung jawabnya.<p>

Setelah membaringkan dan menyelimutinya, Gaara meletakkan kantong plastik yang berisi obat-obatan di meja samping tempat tidur. Tsunade memberinya beberapa kapsul dan tablet untuk Hinata, serta beberapa macam salep untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

Gaara menggertakkan gigi ketika Tsunade menyuruhnya menebus obat-obat tersebut di apotek. Ditambah lagi obat-obat tersebut tak berharga murah. Namun Gaara mencoba mengikhlaskan uangnya dengan pikiran _kalau bukan dia yang membeli obat gadis ini, lalu siapa lagi yang mau_?

Setelah yakin Hinata tak akan terbangun, Gaara bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Saat itu sudah hampir jam satu, namun Gaara sama sekali belum mandi. Kekacauan pagi itu betul-betul menyita waktunya. Ia mengambil handuk kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi, namun tak mengunci pintunya.

Gaara menanggalkan pakaian sebelum masuk ke bawah pancuran. Ia mendesah lega ketika air dingin pertama menyentuh wajahnya lalu merilekskan semua otot-ototnya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur masih bisa menikmati saat-saat menenangkan seperti ini tanpa memikirkan wanita yang sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba Gaara mendapat perasaan tak enak, rasanya seperti seseorang sedang memperhatikannya. Dahinya mengerut dan ia pun menengok ke belakang.

Namun tak menemukan apapun.

_Mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja_.

"Air..."

"HOLY SHIT!" Gaara mengumpat keras ketika ia mendengar suara bisikan tersebut dibelakangnya. Ia pun langsung berputar, "WHAT THE HELL?" dan terbelalak ketika menemukan tak lain dan tak bukan Hinata dalam posisi merangkak persis di luar pancuran.

_APA YANG DILAKUKANNYA? _

Gaara pun secara otomatis meraih handuk yang tadi ia gantung untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dimatikannya air pancuran, lalu ia berjongkok untuk menolong Hinata agar berdiri dengan kakinya.

Mungkin gadis ini memang tak merestuinya untuk memiliki waktu santai sebentar saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hinata?" tanya Gaara saat ia berhasil membuat gadis itu berdiri. Namun ketika Gaara melepaskan pegangannya pada gadis itu, tubuhnya lunglai dan ia hampir jatuh kembali sehingga Gaara menahan pinggang gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menjaga agar handuknya tak lepas.

"Airnya..." bisik Hinata di telinga Gaara. "Kenapa airnya berhenti?"

"Kau haus?"

"Aku mau air..."

"Kalau kau mau minum bukan disini," Gaara membimbing Hinata keluar dari pancuran. Namun gadis itu sengaja menjatuhkan badannya ke lantai, seakan-akan menolak untuk meninggalkan pancuran.

"Aku mau air..."

Gaara memberikan pandangan ganjil pada gadis itu. Tingkahnya aneh. Apa ini juga merupakan salah satu efek dari jarum-jarum itu?

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian berkata, "Gaara-kun, keluarkan airnya seperti tadi lagi..."

Gaara mengangkat kedua alisnya. Sekarang ia mengerti. Gadis ini juga mau mandi.

"Kau mau mandi?"

Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku mau air."

Jawabannya membuat Gaara menghela napas. "Itu sama saja." Mengacuhkan Hinata yang terus merengek minta air, Gaara mengangkat tubuh gadis itu kemudian membawanya keluar kamar mandi. Tindakannya tersebut membuat Hinata meronta-ronta dan mereka berdua hampir terjatuh.

Namun pada akhirnya Gaara berhasil membawa perempuan itu ke ruang depan dan mendudukkannya di sofa. "Kalau kau mau mandi, kau harus melepas pakaianmu. Mandi dengan pakaian basah... Kau mau kena TBC?"

Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Malahan wajahnya merengut dan bibirnya menekuk ke bawah.

Gaara memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah kekanakan perempuan itu. "Aku akan menelepon kakakku. Dia akan membantumu mandi."

* * *

><p><strong>Wew, saya kaget liat bayaknya reviews di inbox saya. Padahal ini baru first chapter, tapi sambutan para pembaca sekalian sudah begitu hangat. Saya jadi senang, hehehe.<strong>

**Mengenai Hinata yang "diperkosa secara reguler" itu maksudnya Hinata diperkosa setiap hari; mungkin itu tiga kali sehari (emang minum obat?), setiap pagi, setiap siang, setiap malam, pokoknya secara teratur. (kasian Hinata-chan). Tentang siapa pelakunya, saya akan memberitahunya di chapter mendatang, dan saya yakin saya pasti akan mengagetkan (bahkan mungkin menjengkelkan) kalian semua. harharhar.**

**Hubungan antara Sakura dan Gaara... hmm... mungkin akan saya jelaskan kapan-kapan (kapan yaa?), pokoknya ni cerita pairingnya GaaHina dah, ga bakalan berubah. (So, jangan harap bakal ada GaaSaku. hehehe).**

**Saya sangat berterima kasih atas reviews yang sudah kalian tulis untuk mensupport fic ini. Membaca tulisan kalian merupakan kesenangan sendiri bagi saya. harharhar. Akhir kata, saya sangat menanti reviewan kalian di chapter ini, terutama opini kalian mengenai karakter Gaara dan Hinata pada chapter 2 ini. hehe.**

**See you guys in the next chapter! *lambay-lambay***


	3. Framed

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Far Away From Life punya saya :D**

**Warning: OOC, mature theme, and a lil bit erotica in the later chapter. lol**

**Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk semua pembaca FAFL yang sudah setia menunggu, mereview dan bahkan memfavourite cerita ini :D**

**Please read and enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Framed_

_Dahulu kala, dahulu sekali, berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, bertahun- tahun yang lalu, mereka percaya bahwa ada orang-orang terpilih yang dapat melihat melampaui alam normal. Orang-orang tersebut dapat memasuki dunia lain. Legenda yakin bahwa mereka dapat berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang yang telah tiada. Mereka pun kerap diminta oleh orang-orang―yang kebanyakan baru saja kehilangan orang yang dicintai―untuk menghubungi, memanggil, memastikan apakah orang-orang tersebut telah beristirahat dengan tenang. Dalam kurun waktu yang lama mereka dipuja, disembah, dan diperlakukan bagaikan titisan para dewa. Sampai suatu ketika, semuanya berubah. Orang-orang mulai ragu, meragukan kekuatan mereka, menduga mereka adalah penipu, menipu uang mereka. Mereka pun berubah dari Titisan Para Dewa menjadi Pengikut Iblis. Mereka lalu diasingkan, diabaikan, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari sejarah, kecuali satu orang. Seseorang yang menuliskan sebuah kalimat, satu kalimat sebelum ia pun akhirnya menghilang, tiga kata._

"_Kami adalah..."_

Kedua mata perempuan itu mendadak terbuka, memutus mimpi apapun yang barusan dilihatnya. Ia memejamkan matanya kembali, berharap dirinya akan kembali terlelap dan mimpi tersebut berlanjut. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Nampaknya ia harus menunggu kelanjutannya di malam-malam yang akan datang.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, sebelum bangkit duduk di tempat tidur. Sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat, dan rasanya sangat tak nyaman. Ia melirik AC di seberang ruangan, dan menyadari benda itu telah mati. Gaara selalu menyetel agar benda tersebut mati secara otomotis tengah malam supaya Hinata tak kedinginan (Hinata masih belum mengerti cara menyetel AC).

Sudah beberapa malam ini Hinata mendapatkan mimpi yang sama, dan sama seperti sebelumnya mimpi tersebut selalu terputus di tengah jalan. Ada banyak orang berambut panjang yang selalu mengelilinginya dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Mereka semua berpakaian aneh dan berbicara dalam bahasa yang tak ia mengerti. Mimpi yang barusan ini sangat mengejutkan, karena dalam mimpi ini... orang-orang tersebut menghilang. Dan entah mengapa dada Hinata terasa sesak melihatnya.

Ia turun dari tempat tidur, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Di luar langit masih gelap gulita. Suasana apartemen yang sangat sunyi menandakan bahwa saat itu masih tengah malam, dan pagi masih jauh. Karena sadar dirinya tak bisa tertidur kembali, Hinata pun mencari orang itu.

Di ruang tamu yang gelap, sosok tersebut terlelap, suara dengkurannya halus. Hinata berjalan mendekatinya. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Hinata menyelinap ke balik selimut tersebut kemudian beringsut mendekati sosok yang bertelanjang dada di dalamnya. Tangannya yang kurus merayap di dada sosok tersebut, dada bidang seorang pria, kemudian memeluknya layaknya sebuah bantal yang besar, sebelum membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu pria itu.

Si pria tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata sudah terbangun sejak perempuan itu pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Bahunya sempat menegang sesaat, namun kemudian rileks kembali begitu menyadari langkah-langkah ringan tersebut milik Hinata.

Sejak wanita itu mulai tinggal bersamanya, hampir setiap malam ia menyelinap keluar dari kamar dan tidur bersamanya di sofa ini. Dan setiap malam ketika perempuan itu telah terlelap, ia pun akan bangun dan menggendongnya kembali ke kamar. Nampaknya setiap malam perempuan itu mendapat mimpi buruk. Hal yang wajar, menurutnya, bagi orang yang berada di bawah siksaan dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

Pria berambut merah itu berbalik menghadap wanita di sampingnya. Posisinya membuat kedua tangan perempuan itu lebih mudah memeluknya. Bila ada orang yang melihat mereka, orang tersebut pasti mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih biasa yang saling berpelukan di tempat tidur. Pria itu menatap wajah rileks Hinata saat memeluknya.

Mendadak sepasang kelopak yang tertutup itu terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris pucat. "Mengapa kamu memandangiku seperti itu, Gaara-kun?" tanyanya polos. Gaara tak menjawab, ia terus memandangi Hinata.

Hari kedua setelah menemukan perempuan itu, Gaara menemukan dirinya mondar-mandir di kantornya mengunjungi lantai empat―Divisi Kejahatan Penculikan dan Pencarian Orang Hilang―untuk bertemu Shikamaru dan bertanya pada pria itu mengenai status Hinata. Shikamaru sudah berusaha melacak asal-usul wanita itu. Tanpa tanda pengenal, nomor jaminan sosial, serta nama belakang, butuh waktu lama bagi si polisi jenius untuk menemukan data perempuan itu dalam _database _kepolisian; karena ada jutaan wanita bernama Hinata di seluruh Jepang. Namun karena Shikamaru adalah _Shikamaru_―polisi kebanggan Divisi Kejahatan Penculikan dan Pencarian Orang Hilang Kepolisian Tokyo―maka dari jutaan wanita bernama Hinata tersebut, ia bisa mempersempitnya menjadi beberapa puluh. Barulah pada hari ketiga sejak Gaara menemukan Hinata, Shikamaru akhirnya berhasil mengidentifikasi siapa wanita itu sebenarnya.

Namanya adalah Hinata Kobayashi. Wanita berumur dua puluh tiga tahun dan merupakan putri angkat keluarga Kobayashi, keluarga pemilik usaha ember plastik yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Catatannya cukup bersih. Dia lulus dari Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Tokyo dengan gelar _cum laude _pada umur dua puluh tahun dan hendak melanjutkan studinya keluar negeri. Dia bahkan tercatat sebagai sukarelawan pada sebuah panti jompo di Ueno.

Namun di antara itu semua, pada bagian paling bawah data tersebut, wanita itu memiliki satu catatan kejahatan.

Pada umur dua puluh tahun ia membunuh semua keluarganya saat mereka tertidur. Pembantu mereka yang datang pagi hari histeris saat menemukan gadis itu terduduk di ruang tengah dengan pisau dapur dan tubuh bersimbah darah yang bukan darahnya. Ia ditangkap tanpa perlawanan apapun, dan menurut psikolog penjara, dia mengidap gangguan jiwa sehingga dikirim ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa Shizuoka di bawah penanganan seorang ahli jiwa bernama Dokter Kurenai.

Gaara nyaris tak percaya mendengar fakta-fakta tersebut saat Shikamaru membeberkannya.

Namun yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah mengapa Rumah Sakit Jiwa Shizuoka tak melakukan tindakan apapun saat pasien mereka kabur? Bila ada salah satu pasien RSJ yang merupakan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin kabur, polisi dan media pasti akan ribut mencari. Pamflet akan disebar dimana-mana, berita-berita tentang gadis itu akan akan bolak-balik ditayangkan di TV agar anak-anak kecil tak bermain sendirian di luar setelah hari gelap, dan sebagainya. Tapi tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Seakan-akan pasien mereka yang bernama Hinata Kobayashi masih aman berada di dalam selnya.

Shikamaru sudah mengecek RSJ Shizuoka dan satu-satunya laporan kehilangan dari mereka adalah kaburnya seorang pasien bernama Hanabi Ryou. Kaburnya gadis itu tak menimbulkan keresahan di masyarakat karena ia hanyalah pasien biasa pengidap _personality disorder_ dan dikurung di rumah sakit tersebut atas keinginan keluarganya. Beberapa tim dari kepolisian Shizuoka sudah ditugaskan untuk mencari gadis tersebut, namun hasilnya nihil.

Hal tersebut tentunya membuat kedua polisi tersebut bingung. Namun, yang membuat mereka makin bingung ialah...

Fakta bahwa tanggal kaburnya Hanabi Ryou dari RSJ sama dengan tanggal ketika Gaara menemukan Hinata di trotoar.

Shikamaru seharusnya menyarankan pada Gaara agar tak memikirkan kasus tersebut lebih lanjut dan langsung saja menyerahkan Hinata padanya agar ia bisa mengurus surat-suratnya dan mengembalikan gadis tersebut ke tempat asalnya.

Tapi tidak, ia tak menyarankannya.

Karena baik menurut Shikamaru maupun Gaara, hal itu terlalu aneh.

Sel untuk napi seperti Hinata Kobayashi pastilah sel dengan tingkat penjagaan tinggi. Tidak mungkin ia bisa kabur begitu saja dan tidak ada orang yang mencarinya. Pasti ada suatu benang yang menghubungkan kasus hilangnya Hanabi Ryou dengan kaburnya Hinata Kobayashi. Belum lagi amnesia serta bekas kekerasan fisik dan seksual di sekujur tubuh wanita itu yang terbukti masih baru itu. Jarum-jarum aneh yang menurut Tsunade adalah ulah ilmu hitam juga tak bisa dikesampingkan begitu saja.

Semuanya terlalu aneh.

Walaupun Hinata adalah seorang kriminal, tapi semua tanda-tandanya menunjukkan bahwa gadis ini merupakan korban kejahatan HAM sehingga Gaara tetap tak bisa mengembalikannya begitu saja pada RSJ Shizuoka. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah pada rumah sakit tersebut. Setelah identitas Hinata selesai, kini Shikamaru dan Gaara mendapat PR untuk menyelidiki Rumah Sakit Jiwa Shizuoka. Tentunya dengan diam-diam.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Gaara tak kunjung menjawab. Gerakan itu terlihat sangat lucu dan polos hingga Gaara rasanya tak percaya bahwa gadis ini pernah membantai keluarganya. Bahkan rasanya mustahil gadis itu bisa memikirkan sesuatu seperti membunuh lalat sekalipun dengan wajahnya yang tanpa dosa.

Hal itulah yang membuat Gaara takut.

Gaara takut karena amnesia gadis itu, Gaara tak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Gaara takut ia membuat pilihan yang salah dengan melindungi gadis itu dalam rumahnya alih-alih mengembalikannya ke RSJ. Gaara takut setelah rasa ibanya pada gadis itu selama ini, gadis itu malah akan mengkhianatinya kelak.

Ia tak tahu siapa yang sebenarnya mengidap gangguan jiwa. Gadis yang membantai keluarganya dengan pisau dapur, atau polisi yang melindungi gadis itu.

Terkadang Gaara berandai-andai, bila amnesia gadis itu sembuh, bagaimana kepribadiannya yang sebenarnya?

"Kau mimpi buruk?" Gaara bergumam padanya.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku tak pernah mimpi buruk." Ia mengencangkan pelukannya pada Gaara, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin tubuh pria itu yang sangat disukainya. "Mimpi buruk adalah sesuatu yang akan membuat seseorang ketakutan. Tapi, dalam mimpiku aku merasa tenang. Sangat bahagia. Rasanya seperti aku sudah sangat mengenal orang-orang yang kulihat di mimpiku." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Gaara tidak mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hinata darinya. Bila Hinata adalah perempuan biasa, ia mungkin akan menjauh darinya. Tapi wanita ini bukan wanita biasa. Tubuhnya memang seperti orang dewasa, tapi jiwanya sepolos anak kecil. Jika Gaara menunjukkan sedikit saja penolakan, dia pasti akan sangat terluka.

"Mungkin... itu sesuatu dari masa lalumu?" gumam Gaara asal-asalan, tak begitu memikirkan apa yang dikatakannya.

Wanita itu mendongak menatap Gaara, pandangannya bingung. "Lalu bagaimana dengan lukaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Hinata." Napas Gaara menggelitik wajah perempuan itu saat ia menghembuskan napas. Ya, sejujurnya Gaara tak tahu. Luka-luka tersebut bisa saja berasal dari semasa ia masih tinggal bersama keluarga Kobayashi. Tapi karena di antaranya banyak yang masih terlihat baru, kemungkinan lebih besar adalah luka tersebut didapatnya di RSJ. Namun ia tak mengatakannya pada Hinata.

"Aku berharap mimpiku memang menunjukkan masa laluku." Gaara menyadari kaki gadis itu yang sekarang merayap di pahanya.

"Mengapa begitu?" Ia menelan ludah saat merasakan organ intimnya bersentuhan dengan pangkal paha gadis itu.

Ia tersenyum manis, "karena dengan begitu, aku bisa menganggap semua luka-luka ini hanyalah mimpi." Wajahnya kembali mencari kehangatan yang ditawarkan dada Gaara.

_Mimpi jadi kenyataan, dan kenyataan jadi mimpi, ya? _Pikir Gaara. _Seandainya semua semudah itu_...

"Gaara-kun..." Hinata berbisik lagi.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kita tidak tidur di ranjang saja?"

Gaara hanya menggertakkan gigi. Kalau saja Hinata _mengerti_ benda keras apa yang menyentuh pahanya saat itu, ia mungkin tak akan _mencoba_ berpikir untuk melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tidurlah. Besok aku harus kerja." Gaara berkata dengan nada yang mengatakan bahwa itu akhir pembicaraan mereka. Hinata tampak menangkap pesannya, lalu mengangguk sebelum membuat dirinya makin rapat ke Gaara.

"Mm."

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, Gaara pergi ke kantor seperti biasa. Sebelum berangkat ia mewanti-wanti Hinata agar jangan pernah membukakan pintu pada siapapun, kecuali dirinya atau Temari. Meski sejauh ini tak ada kemungkinan akan ada orang yang akan mencari atau menangkapnya, tapi tak ada ruginya bila berhati-hati.<p>

Makan siang gadis itu sudah diatur Gaara agar diantar oleh restoran seberang jalan ke depan pintu mereka. Gaara mengajarkan pada Hinata agar mengambil box makan siangnya lima menit setelah si pengantar makanan membunyikan bel pintu. Selain itu, supaya si gadis bermata pucat itu tidak bosan dengan absennya Gaara, si polisi muda mengajarkannya bagaimana cara menghidupkan televisi, mengganti _channel_, memutar DVD, serta menunjukkan koleksi DVD miliknya yang ia simpan di rak meja televisi.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Gaara meninggalkan Hinata dalam keadaan seperti itu. Begitu pulang, gadis itu biasanya tertidur di sofa, di ranjang, bahkan pernah sekali Gaara menemukannya tertidur di balkon. Ia beruntung gadis itu berpakaian lengkap. Kalau tidak, belum lagi luka-lukanya sembuh, gadis itu sudah akan kena flu.

Akhir-akhir ini juga Gaara memperhatikan gadis itu cukup sering berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Awalnya Gaara pikir itu hanyalah gejala lain dari amnesianya. Namun semakin lama hal itu semakin sering terjadi dan terkadang saat berbicara dengan Gaara, gadis itu bisa tiba-tiba menoleh ke samping dan mengajak seseorang berbicara dengannya. Malam hari, saat gadis itu pulas di kamarnya, ia bisa terbangun tiba-tiba, keluar ke ruang tamu, dan berbicara sendiri seakan-akan ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Gaara biasanya harus mengantarnya kembali ke kamar dan menungguinya sampai terlelap, kalau tidak gadis itu akan berdiri di sana dan berbicara sendiri selama berjam-jam.

Gaara tak pernah percaya dengan keberadaan makhluk apapun kecuali yang dapat ia lihat dengan matanya. Jadi satu-satunya kesimpulan yang dapat ditariknya adalah...

Gadis itu berhalusinasi.

Namun hal itu bukan apa-apa bila dibandingkan dengan bila waktu mandi gadis itu tiba.

Gaara sudah meminta Temari untuk mengajari Hinata cara mandi yang benar dan layak. Namun tetap saja gadis itu terkadang lupa mengenakan baju handuknya ketika keluar dari kamar mandi dan berkeliaran di apartemen hanya dengan sehelai handuk melilit tubuhnya sebelum dipaksa Gaara kembali ke kamar untuk memakai baju. Itu pun tidak jarang gadis itu masih tetap lupa mengenakan pakaian dalamnya.

Mengoleskan salep di tubuh gadis itu pun merupakan problema yang lain.

Karena tangannya tidak sampai ke belakang punggungnya, Gaara-lah yang setiap malam harus mengoleskan salepnya ke tubuh perempuan itu sebelum mereka tidur. Walaupun sekarang ia sudah bisa mengoleskan salep untuk bagian depan tubuhnya sendiri, tapi awalnya ia sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Gaara hanya bisa bersabar ketika menemukan Hinata menghabiskan semua salepnya sekali pakai, dan esoknya ia harus membeli salep baru dan dengan wajah memerah mencontohkan pada wanita itu bagaimana cara menggunakannya.

Setelah itu Gaara harus mandi air paling dingin selama sejam untuk menghilangkan bayangan wajah Hinata yang terlihat _terlalu _menikmati saat ia menyentuh tubuhnya.

Kepolosan perempuan itu kadang terlalu mengerikan hingga membuat Gaara takut.

Hari itu, Gaara dan koleganya, Naruto Namikaze, bertugas untuk menyamar sebagai pengunjung di sebuah klub bugil. Pemilik klub tersebut diduga merupakan salah satu gembong dari sindikat perdagangan obat bius yang kasusnya sudah lama dikerjakan oleh timnya Gaara. Jangankan menangkap seseorang, satu pak obat bius pun tak ada yang berhasil disitanya. Setelah tugas mereka selesai, _mood _Gaara tak begitu baik. Naruto berusaha menyemangatinya dengan berkata mungkin lain kali mereka akan lebih beruntung. Tapi Gaara pesimis. Belakangan ini sudah banyak aksi penyamaran mereka yang gagal. Seakan-akan penjahat-penjahat itu sudah dapat mencium keberadaan mereka duluan. Gaara mendapat firasat bahwa ada seorang pengkhianat di dalam divisi-nya.

Malamnya Gaara pulang uring-uringan. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan di apartemennya saat itu adalah Hinata dengan tingkah gilanya. Satu-satunya yang ia mau adalah ganti baju dan langsung tidur di sofanya. Untung besok dia libur sehingga dia bisa tidur sampai siang. _Well_, setidaknya sampai Hinata bangun, karena ia harus membuatkan sarapan untuk perempuan itu.

Gaara sedang menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dibuatnya untuk sarapan besok saat ia masuk ke apartemennya.

Dan mendapati sebuah kejutan.

Sebuah kejutan yang mungkin hanya akan jadi kenyataan di dalam mimpi terliar atau fantasi terjoroknya karena dalam seketika berhasil membuat mulutnya mengering.

Pemandangan itu mungkin pemandangan paling erotis yang pernah dilihatnya.

Di sana, di dapurnya, Hinata berdiri membelakanginya. Gadis itu bahkan tak sadar Gaara sudah masuk dan masih asyik melakukan Tuhan-Tahu-Apa-Yang-Dilakukannya sambil bersenandung lagu yang baru-baru ini ia pelajari dari televisi.

Kegiatan gadis itu akan terlihat normal dan mungkin membawa senyum di bibir Gaara seandainya saja ia tidak melakukan itu semua tanpa mengenakan pakaian apapun kecuali sehelai apron.

Gaara harus mengakui ia tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari bokong gadis itu. Tidak seperti punggungnya, bokong gadis itu putih dan mulus. Bentuknya bundar dan terlihat sangat berisi. Gaara sadar celananya tiba-tiba mengetat saat berbagai macam imajinasi mengenai hal apa yang bisa dilakukannya pada bokong itu bermunculan di benaknya seperti adegan film porno.

Sementara Gaara masih terus terpana melihat bokong Hinata, gadis itu pun akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Gaara di belakangnya, lalu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. "Selamat datang, Gaara-kun!" sapanya riang.

Sapaan riang tersebut tampaknya membuat Gaara menemukan logikanya kembali. Ia tak balas menyapa dan malah melotot, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gadis itu menatapnya bingung. "Memasak?" Ia menyadari wajah Gaara yang tegang, "A-Aku tadi menonton acara memasak di t-televisi."

"Apa orang di televisi memasak tanpa memakai baju?" Gaara bertanya seraya menggertakkan gigi.

Hinata terlihat takut sekarang. Spatula di tangannya ia genggam kuat-kuat di dekat dadanya. "I-Iya... T-Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Gaara membentaknya, membuat Hinata mundur ke belakang.

"D-Di DVD..." Suara Hinata bergetar penuh ketakutan sekarang. Gaara tak pernah membentaknya sebelumnya. Air mata terancam jatuh ke pipinya saat Gaara mendekat.

"DVD apa?"

Hinata terisak sekarang. "DVD di k-k-kotak sepatu..."

Bagaikan sebuah mantra, kalimat tersebut berhasil membuat amarah Gaara menguap dalam sekejap, kemudian digantikan dengan wajah semerah tomat. Ia lupa memisahkan kotak sepatu itu dari tumpukan DVD-nya yang lain.

"Kamu nonton semua isi kotak sepatu itu?" suara Gaara sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk, membuat Gaara menghela napas.

Ia mendekati Hinata, menangkupkan wajah perempuan itu di tangannya, lalu mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jarinya. "Maaf aku membentakmu. Aku lupa menyimpan kotak itu."

"G-Gaara-kun tidak marah?"

"Seharusnya marah, _sih_. Tapi ini semua salahku. Jadi aku marah pada diriku sendiri."

"K-Kenapa Gaara-kun marah? Isi kotak sepatu itu tak boleh ditonton?"

Gaara bingung bagaimana menjelaskan hal itu tanpa membeberkan semua faktanya. "Tidak. Yah, sebenarnya boleh. Tapi DVD di kotak sepatu itu adalah tontonan dewasa," Gaara teringat kalau umur Hinata jelas tidak melarangnya untuk menonton film-film tersebut, maka ia pun cepat-cepat menambahkan, "_well_,kau boleh menontonnya, tapi tak boleh mempraktikkannya." Bohong kalau Gaara tidak mau ada wanita telanjang sambil memasak di dapurnya. Tapi ini Hinata! Badannya boleh milik perempuan dewasa, tapi meniduri Hinata akan sama rasanya seperti meniduri anak-anak. Pikiran tersebut membuat Gaara merinding.

Hinata terlihat bingung menerima penjelasan Gaara. "T-Tapi... orang-orang di televisi tampak senang. A-Apalagi orang yang menemukan pacarnya memasak dengan berpakaian seperti ini." Hinata menunjuk apronnya. "K-Kupikir aku akan memasak makanan dari acara tadi pagi dengan berpakaian seperti ini dan memberi Gaara-kun kejutan. Tapi ternyata Gaara-kun tidak suka..." Bibir Hinata melengkung ke bawah dengan sedih.

"Hei," Gaara membuat wanita itu mendongak ke arahnya, "Aku suka, oke?"

_Tuhan, ampuni aku karena sudah berkata seperti ini_. Ya sebenarnya Gaara suka, _sangat suka _malah. Hanya saja... melihat Hinata yang melakukannya terasa sangat salah.

"Tapi..." Perempuan itu memprotes, tapi Gaara menyela.

"Mustahil ada pria normal yang tidak senang melihat wanita seperti ini. Hanya saja, hal seperti ini semestinya hanya dilakukan oleh wanita pada kekasih mereka, pada orang yang spesial untuk mereka. Bukan pada sembarang orang."

"Gaara orang yang spesial untukku," sahut Hinata lugas seakan-akan itu adalah fakta paling jelas di muka bumi ini.

Gaara harus berkali-kali mengingatkan pada dirinya bahwa 'spesial' yang dimaksud perempuan ini tak sama seperti 'spesial' yang ia maksud.

Sebelum Hinata bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Gaara menegaskan, "Kamu tidak boleh melakukan ini lagi. Mengerti? Kamu bisa masuk angin kalau berkeliaran dengan telanjang begini."

Gaara mematikan kompor di belakang perempuan itu. Lalu memandunya ke kamar. "Sekarang, ganti baju. Aku akan menyelesaikan masakanmu, setelah itu kita..."

"Tidak!" Hinata berseru mencegah Gaara keluar kamar. "Biar aku saja yang menyelesaikan makanannya. Gaara duduk saja."

Sepanjang pengetahuan Gaara, wanita ini tak punya pengalaman masak sama sekali, tentunya tanpa menghitung pengalamannya sebelum ia amnesia. Bagaimana ia bisa membiarkan perempuan yang baru belajar memasak selama beberapa hari dari sebuah acara televisi memasak makan malam mereka?

"Kumohon?" Dengan polos ia melebarkan mata dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

Orang macam apa yang bisa menolak pandangan itu? Hanya orang berhati sekeras intan tetunya, dan Gaara bukan termasuk orang dari kategori tersebut.

Maka ia pun menghela napas dan menyerah. "Baiklah, tapi kamu harus pakai baju dulu."

Jawaban Gaara membuat Hinata bersorak, lalu berjinjit untuk memberi kecupan ringan pada pipi lelaki itu sebelum dengan santainya melepas apronnya dan dengan telanjang bulat mencari-cari baju di dalam laci pakaiannya.

Tingkahnya malam ini seharusnya menambah pusing kepala Gaara. Namun entah mengapa ciuman polosnya barusan berhasil membuat Gaara melupakan semua _bad-mood -_nya hari itu.

Entah kapan Gaara akan terbiasa dengan segala kejutan yang diciptakan perempuan ini.

* * *

><p>Mereka berdua duduk di sofa setelah menikmati makan malam yang di masak Hinata. Di depan mereka TV menyala menayangkan acara komedi tengah malam. Secara misterius, masakan perempuan itu terasa sangat enak. <em>Sangat <em>enak. Sehingga Gaara berpikir mungkin dia dulu bekerja sebagai koki sebelum melakukan _tindakan_ itu.

Itu atau perempuan itu memang seorang jenius.

Baru sekali melihat orang memeragakannya di TV, ia sudah bisa memasaknya dengan sempurna. Mungkin ia akan membiarkan Hinata memasak untuk mereka lain kali. Gaara senang karena di samping tingkah anehnya setidaknya perempuan ini bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk mereka.

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, dia adalah wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang lulus _cum laude _dari Fakultas Kedokteran Todai di umur dua puluh tahun. Tidak heran kalau dia memang jenius.

Ia melirik Hinata. Wanita itu ia biarkan bersandar di bahunya saat mereka menonton. Namun dia sudah tertidur sekarang. Mungkin bila Gaara memutuskan akan menikah suatu hari, ia akan menjadi ayah yang baik. Memelihara gadis seperti Hinata di rumah rasanya seperti membesarkan seorang anak.

Gaara menukar-nukar _channel_ dengan menggunakan remote di tangannya, sebelum berhenti pada _channel _yang menayangkan berita malam.

_Breaking News._

"_Seorang pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa Shizuoka, bernama Hinata Kobayashi, yang juga merupakan tahanan Kepolisian Tokyo yang ditahan atas tuduhan pembantaian terhadap Keluarga Kobayashi dilaporkan menghilang. Menurut pantauan CCTV, wanita ini kabur dari selnya di rumah sakit Shizuoka sekitar pukul sebelas tadi dengan bantuan seseorang, yang masih belum jelas apa motifnya, serta diduga telah berada cukup jauh Shizuoka." _

Gaara bersumpah jantungnya berhenti sesaat ketika wajah Hinata muncul di layar televisi. Mata pucat gadis itu tampak kosong dan ia tak tersenyum sama sekali. Gaara bolak balik melihat gadis di bahunya dengan gadis di televisi untuk mencari perbedaan di antara mereka, dan gelisah ketika tak menemukan perbedaan apapun.

"_Menurut polisi wanita ini sangat berbahaya karena kondisi jiwanya yang labil serta keahliannya dalam menggunakan benda apapun sebagai senjata. Dia memiliki ciri-ciri unik yang membuatnya gampang dikenali, yaitu matanya yang berwarna pucat. Polisi meminta masyarakat untuk berhati-hati pada wanita ini dan segera melapor kepada yang berwajib bila melihatnya."_

Gaara langsung mematikan televisi, menggendong Hinata di lengannya, dan membawanya ke kamar. Begitu memastikan perempuan itu aman di dalam selimutnya serta seluruh jendela dan pintu terkunci, Gaara langsung menyerang teleponnya dan memencet nomor yang sudah sangat diingatnya.

Di seberang telepon, Temari menjawab dengan mengantuk. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Mana Shikamaru?"

"Gaara?"

"Ya, ini Gaara. Mana Shikamaru?"

"Shikamaru belum pulang." jawab Temari, bingung apa yang diinginkan adiknya dari pacarnya tengah malam begini.

"Berapa nomor ponselnya?"

"Ada apa sih, Gaara?"

"Ini tentang Hinata. Berapa nomor ponsel Shikamaru?"

"Kenapa dengan Hinata?" tanya Temari panik, namun segera memberikan nomor kekasihnya. Setelah mencatatnya, tanpa mengucapkan selamat malam Gaara langsung memutus sambungannya dan dengan cepat menghubungi Shikamaru. Ia mendengar pria itu menjawab malas-malasan setelah dering ketiga.

"Apa-apaan itu, Shikamaru?"

"Siapa ini?"

"Gaara," jawabnya tak sabar. "Apa maksud berita tadi? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?"

"Tenang dulu, Gaara. Aku juga baru tahu tentang itu. Mendadak kami mendapat laporan kalau cewek itu hilang dan dia sangat berbahaya dan semua hal yang kau dengar dari TV, lalu atasan memberi perintah kalau dia harus segera ditangkap tapi jangan dilukai. Aku bersumpah aku tak tahu menahu. Tapi yang jelas sekarang beberapa tim sudah ditugaskan mencari perempuan itu."

Gaara memaki, "Jadi setelah seminggu, RSJ itu baru menyadari sekarang kalau ada salah satu pasien mereka yang kabur?" tanya Gaara sarkastik.

"Aneh, memang." Shikamaru menyahut kalem, tapi Gaara tahu wajah pria itu tak sekalem suaranya.

"Berapa orang yang tahu tentang dia?"

"Hanya aku, kakak-kakakmu, dan Sakura kurasa. Kecuali kau memberitahukan pada orang lain?"

"Dan seorang dokter. Hanya mereka yang tahu, dan aku ingin tetap begitu. Ingat, jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang Hinata. Semua ini terlalu aneh, mengerti?"

"Aku tahu. Menurutku ini juga terlalu aneh." Gaara mendengarnya menghela napas. "Kenapa baru sekarang?" gumamnya.

"Rumah sakitnya."

"Kenapa rumah sakitnya?"

"Siapa yang menelepon dari rumah sakit jiwanya?"

"Dokter kepalanya. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Dia sudah ditanya-tanyai oleh beberapa orang. Dia bercerita bagaimana tingkah laku Hinata yang baik beberapa minggu belakangan ini dan membuat para perawat tak curiga padanya, padahal sebenarnya ia mempersiapkan diri kabur dari selnya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Itulah yang menarik. Sangat cerdas dan menarik kurasa. Ia kabur dengan menjebol langit-langit kamarnya menggunakan sekrup yang ia curi dari gudang perkakas. Polisi bahkan sudah memeriksa kamar tersebut. Dan memang benar ada bekas penjebolan dan kamarnya sendiri memang terlihat baru ditinggalkan."

"Siapa nama dokter kepalanya?"

"Konan. Aku barusan menyelidikinya. Catatannya sangat bersih, warga teladan, dia juga salah satu kerabat jauhnya kaisar."

"Aku tak bisa percaya." Gaara mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Gaara, sekarang aku harus kembali kerja, ini bukan saat yang aman untuk diskusi panjang lebar. Yang bisa kupastikan adalah untuk sementara ini rumahmu ada dalam daftar terakhir kemungkinan persembunyian perempuan itu, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, jangan pernah meninggalkan dia sendirian, mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti. Terus kabari aku tentang perkembangannya, oke?"

"Oke. Sampai jumpa."

Mereka berdua menutup teleponnya.

Gaara kembali ke kamar dan mendapati Hinata tak berada di tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu tengah duduk di lantai dekat pintu kaca menuju balkon. Tangannya menempel pada kaca, seakan-akan berusaha menyentuh apa yang berada di seberang kaca. Gaara mendekatinya, takut kalau gadis itu mencuri dengar pembicaraannya dengan Shikamaru tadi dan mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun saat hendak menggendong gadis itu, Gaara melihatnya sedang menangis.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak bisa menolong mereka..." bisik gadis itu.

"Menolong siapa?"

"Mereka..." Ia menunjuk udara kosong di luar.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gaara membaringkannya di tempat tidur, sebelum duduk di sampingnya. "Semuanya hanya mimpi," bisiknya berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan sedih. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Gaara. "Mereka semua sama nyatanya seperti aku dan kamu."

Selama beberapa saat Gaara menahan pandangannya. Di luar kilat mendadak menyambar, dan selama sekejap menerangi ruangan yang gelap tersebut. Gaara bisa melihat bagaimana lemah dan rapuhnya gadis itu. Seandainya memang benar dia seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, pasti ada alasan kuat mengapa ia melakukan semua itu selain gangguan jiwanya. Bisa saja ia dijebak seseorang atau apalah, siapa yang tahu? Apa saja bisa terjadi.

Di luar, perlahan titik-titik air hujan pertama jatuh ke bumi dengan irama yang menenangkan.

Gaara tak tahu mengapa pikirannya sibuk mencari dugaan yang memungkinkan wanita itu tidak bersalah. Walaupun putusan dari pengadilan sudah jelas, namun baginya hal itu tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ada kecacatan dalam penyelidikan kasus wanita itu. Dalam dunia narkotika, tidak sedikit gadis-gadis tak berdosa yang dimanipulasi pacar atau keluarganya untuk berdagang obat-obat terlarang.

"Tidurlah bersamaku malam ini," pinta Hinata polos.

Gaara memejamkan mata, lalu perlahan-lahan tangannya meraih tangan Hinata yang berada di pipinya. Dengan lembut ia mencium bagian dalam pergelangan tangan wanita itu. Mungkin dia sudah gila karena melindungi seorang kriminal, tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hal benar yang harus dilakukannya. "Entah siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya." Gaara bergumam pada kulitnya.

Hinata sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan pria itu. Tapi apapun itu pasti merupakan hal baik karena berikutnya Gaara menyelipkan dirinya di balik selimut dan merengkuh Hinata di lengannya sebelum terlelap.

* * *

><p>Gaara terbangun akibat aroma sedap kopi dan roti panggang yang memasuki hidungnya. Dalam sekejap ia langsung terduduk begitu menyadari gadis yang semalaman dipeluknya menghilang. Ia pun langsung berlari keluar kamar dan bernapas lega ketika menemukan Hinata sedang berkutat dengan wajan, kali ini berpakaian lengkap. Mendengar Gaara keluar kamar, ia berbalik dan menyapa pria itu seraya tersenyum lebar.<p>

"Selamat pagi, Gaara-kun."

Gaara tersenyum kecil, "Pagi."

"Aku memutuskan membuat sarapan pagi ini supaya Gaara-kun bisa tidur lebih lama," katanya dengan bangga. "Tapi Gaara-kun bangun cepat." Ia terkekeh.

Gaara mengambil tempat di meja makan, lalu menuangkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak hanya sarapan, Hinata ternyata juga sudah meletakkan koran pagi di atas meja. Gaara tak ingat kapan terakhir kali hidupnya senyaman ini.

Gaara membuka lipatan korannya sambil menyeruput kopinya. Dia menyemburkan kopinya saat melihat foto Hinata terpajang di halaman depan dengan judul,

_Gadis Muda Pelaku Pembantaian Keluarga Kobayashi Melarikan Diri!_

Gaara menelusuri isi artikelnya yang kebanyakan hanya merupakan tulisan ulang dari apa yang sudah diberitakan semalam. Sejauh ini belum ada yang berhasil menemukan sosok gadis itu. _Tentu saja tak ada yang melihatnya. Saat orang-orang mencari-carinya, dia sedang tidur di ranjangku_, pikir Gaara. Makin ke bawah ia melihat ulasan kembali kasus pembantaian Keluarga Kobayashi yang membuat Hinata begitu berbahaya.

Gaara menghela napas saat selesai membacanya. Rasanya perempuan yang diceritakan di dalam artikel tersebut berbeda dengan perempuan yang dengan riang mengoleskan selai ke atas roti panggang di dapurnya ini.

Ia cepat-cepat menutup korannya saat Hinata mendekat. Ia masih belum tahu apa yang harus dijelaskannya pada wanita ini kalau dia tahu dirinya sekarang buronan dan fotonya telah diketahui oleh orang-orang di seluruh penjuru negeri.

"Gaara-kun mau minum jus?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Kau saja. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku."

"Susu?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot."

Gaara mulai melahap roti panggang pertamanya. Hinata telah melepas apronnya dan duduk di seberang Gaara. Bukannya makan, perempuan itu malah menonton Gaara.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?"

Dia hanya senyum-senyum, "Aku suka lihat Gaara-kun makan. Rasanya entah mengapa sangat menyenangkan."

Gaara hanya memandangnya bingung. "Makanlah."

"Pasti." Dia mengangguk-angguk, lalu tiba-tiba kepalanya tersentak seperti baru teringat sesuatu. "Oh, pagi ini ada siaran ulang South Park di _channel_ 4." Dia langsung bergegas menuju sofa untuk mencari _remote_. Sejak berteman akrab dengan televisi, tontonan favorit Hinata adalah Cooking King di _channel _2 dan serial komedi South Park di _channel _4. Gaara melirik jam dinding, saat itu masih jam tujuh pagi. Siaran ulang acara semalam biasanya baru ditampilkan jam delapan. Jam tujuh biasanya baru mulai acara...

Berita pagi.

Gaara langsung menyusul Hinata dan merebut _remote_ dari tangan perempuan itu tepat sebelum ia menyalakan TV-nya. Hinata bingung melihat Gaara yang terlihat panik dan mendadak merebut _remote_-nya.

"Ada apa, Gaara?"

"Eh, aku... aku mau nonton DVD," jawab Gaara asal. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Hinata melihat berita pagi ini. Berita hari ini pasti membahas tentang _dia _lagi. Dari koran tadi Gaara mengetahui bahwa kasus Keluarga Kobayashi nampaknya cukup santer, sehingga berita bahwa pelaku pembunuh mereka sedang bebas berkeliaran di jalanan membuat masyarakat gelisah.

"Benarkah?" Wajah Hinata mendadak beberapa kali lebih bercahaya saat mendengarnya. "Kamu mau nonton yang mana? Kita nonton sama-sama?" tanyanya penuh semangat.

"Iya." Gaara bergegas menuju rak untuk mencari DVD yang bisa mereka tonton bersama. "Kamu bawa sarapannya kesini, aku yang putar filmnya."

Hinata tak perlu disuruh dua kali.

Gaara memutuskan pagi itu mereka akan nonton salah satu seri Transformers. Ia mengeluarkan kepingan DVD dari tempatnya sebelum meletakkannya di pemutar. Ia kembali ke sofa dan duduk di samping Hinata yang mengunyah rotinya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kita akan nonton apa?" Ia bertanya dengan mulut penuh roti.

"Hei, jangan ngomong sambil ngunyah." Gaara mengingatkan sebelum mengambil salah satu roti dari piring. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, kita akan nonton Transformers."

"Oh, aku belum nonton itu!" ujarnya. "Apa itu tentang percintaan?"

"Bukan."

"Tentang perselingkuhan?"

"Tonton saja."

"Tentang pembunuhan?"

"Kubilang tonton saja, Hinata."

Ketika film dimulai, Hinata pun terdiam. Mereka berdua menonton dengan serius sampai sarapan mereka habis. Begitu sampai pada adegan dimana Sam Witwicky akhirnya bertemu dengan para Autobots, bel pintu berbunyi.

Gaara awalnya berniat membiarkannya dengan harapan siapapun yang membunyikan bel berpikir mereka masih tidur dan pergi. Namun kelihatannya urusan mereka begitu penting karena bel berbunyi terus tanpa henti.

Hinata menoleh padanya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Gaara berdiri seraya mem-_pause _DVD-nya. "Tunggu sebentar, ya. Jangan dinyalakan sampai aku kembali."

"Baik."

Gaara pun bergegas menuju pintu. Ia memutar kunci dan membuka gerendelnya sebelum membuka pintu.

Sepasang mata azure mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat tiga pria berseragam lengkap berdiri di pintu depannya. Mereka adalah polisi.

_What the hell?_

Gaara menyipitkan mata penuh curiga. Sesuatu yang sangat salah sedang terjadi di sini. Cara ketiga pria itu melihat padanya-lah yang membuatnya berpikir demikian.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Lelaki yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan menyodorkannya padanya. Gaara membaca kertas tersebut dan matanya melebar. Bila ia kaget, ia berhasil menyembunyikan kekagetannya dengan sempurna. "Kami memiliki surat perintah untuk menahan anda, Gaara Sabaku."

Gaara menelan ludah, namun wajahnya tetap tenang. Tidak mungkin orang-orang ini tahu apa yang ia sembunyikan di dalam apartemennya. Kecuali ada seseorang yang membocorkannya.

"Surat perintah penahanan saya?" tanya Gaara datar. "Saya tak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

Pria yang lain berdeham. "Anda dicurigai sebagai orang yang membantu pelarian Hinata Kobayashi, buronan wanita yang saat ini sedang dicari-cari, dari selnya di rumah sakit jiwa."

"Apa?" Gaara berseru tak percaya. Kedua matanya menggelap karena amarah. Siapa orang gila yang berteori seperti itu? "Mana buktinya?"

"Kita tak dapat mendiskusikannya di sini," kata pria pertama, suaranya kaku. "Saat ini anda akan ditahan. Anda memiliki hak untuk tetap bungkam. Apapun yang anda katakan dapat dan akan digunakan melawan anda..."

Gaara mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menghentikan pria itu. "Ya aku tahu prosedurnya. Aku juga polisi, tolol. Aku menuntut bukti yang mendasari penahanan ini. Kau tak bisa begitu saja menangkapku hanya karena kau punya surat perintah! Aku tak melakukan apapun! Aku juga seorang polisi! Untuk apa aku membantu seorang kriminal melarikan diri sementara aku sibuk kesana kemari menangkapi pengedar obat bius?"

_Well_, itu tak sepenuhnya benar! Tapi, hei! Tidak mungkin Gaara menceritakan pada mereka tentang _semua_ kebenarannya disini. Mereka tak akan mengerti, dan kata-katanya mungkin malah akan memberatkannya.

"Kami disini bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan anda, Sabaku-san, kami di sini hanya untuk membawa anda ke kantor... Anda bisa menelepon pengacara anda nanti dan membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan."

"Enak saja!" Gaara menggeram, kali ini dia benar-benar marah.

"Kami juga meyakini bahwa Hinata sedang bersembunyi disini bersama anda."

Kalimat tersebut membuat Gaara membeku. Kedua matanya melotot penuh amarah― meskipun jauh di dalam hati ia terkejut. Antara mereka bertindak sesuai insting yang dipengaruhi oleh seorang bajingan pengkhianat yang mengetahui keberadaan Hinata di apartemennya, atau mereka hanya asal tebak mengingat kesalahan yang dilimpahkan padanya. "Pertama kalian datang dan menuduh saya membantu pelarian seorang kriminal, lalu kalian juga menuduh saya melindungi kriminal itu di rumah saya?" Gaara melemparkan pelototan mematikan pada ketiga petugas itu. "Ini konyol. Sangat konyol."

"Kalau begitu anda tak keberatan bila kami menggeledah apartemen anda?"

"Jangan coba-coba masuk ke sini tanpa surat perintah."

Jantung Gaara mencelos ketika petugas tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah surat perintah _lain_ yang menyatakan bahwa mereka dapat menggeledah apartemennya untuk melihat apakah Hinata ada di dalam. Gaara tak siap untuk membiarkan mereka masuk. Bila Hinata cerdas, gadis itu mungkin mengerti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tamu mereka dan segera bersembunyi. Tapi Gaara sama sekali tak pernah melatih Hinata bila benar-benar ada orang yang _berhasil_ masuk ke apartemen dan mencarinya.

Gaara terpaksa menyingkir dari pintunya ketika salah satu polisi berdeham dan melambai-lambaikan suratnya. Ketiga petugas itu pun melangkah ke dalam dan mulai mencari-cari. Nampaknya Hinata telah menyadari situasi di pintu depan dan sudah menyingkir dari ruang tengah dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Namun Gaara tetap bisa merasakan keringat dinginnya menetes saat melihat salah satu pria berseragam itu masuk ke kamarnya.

Ia nyaris jatuh berlutut karena lega ketika ketiga pria itu keluar tanpa menyeret siapapun dan masing-masing berkata, "Tempat ini bersih."

Gaara tersenyum puas. Entah di mana Hinata bersembunyi tapi yang jelas Gaara sangat lega ternyata gadis itu cukup pandai.

Ketiga polisi itu saling mengangguk kemudian kembali ke Gaara. Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan borgol. "Anda harus ikut dengan kami, Sabaku."

"Apa borgol perlu?" tanya Gaara kaku.

Petugas itu mengangguk. Gaara menghela napas dan menyodorkan tangannya. Pria itu mengamankan borgolnya di pergelangan tangan Gaara. Biasanya Gaara-lah yang memborgol orang. Tapi kali ini, dia-lah yang ditangkap dan diborgol. Dia. Seorang petugas dari Divisi Kejahatan Narkotika dan Obat-Obatan Terlarang. Bukankah ini begitu ironis?

Gaara melemparkan pandangan khawatir pada ruangan apartemennya sebelum dua orang polisi menahan lengannya dan memandunya keluar, sementara seorang yang lain berjalan di belakang mereka.

DWAK!

Gaara dan dua orang polisi yang mengapitnya menengok ke belakang untuk menemukan polisi di belakang mereka jatuh pingsan akibat dihantam sekuat tenaga menggunakan penggorengan oleh...

Hinata.

Dua orang polisi yang lain nampaknya mengenali wanita itu dan melepas pegangan mereka pada Gaara untuk meringkus Hinata. Gaara memanfaatkan momen tersebut untuk menubruk mereka ke dinding lalu menghantamkan tangannya yang terborgol pada belakang kepala salah satu petugas. Petugas yang lain yang kaget karena tubrukan Gaara yang mendadak mengeluarkan pistolnya, namun Gaara menendang pistol tersebut hingga terlempar sebelum menendang selangkangannya dan membuatnya jatuh berlutut memegangi kemaluannya.

Gaara kemudian berputar untuk memeriksa Hinata. Senyum bahagia si wanita bermata pucat saat melihatnya cukup menjelaskan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi senyum tersebut memudar saat ia melihat sesuatu di belakang Gaara.

Dalam sekejap, Gaara berputar dan menendang polisi yang tadi ia hantam belakang kepalanya dan memastikan kali ini pria itu benar-benar jatuh terkapar. Sebelum pria itu bisa bangun lagi, dengan cepat Gaara menahan kepalanya menggunakan lututnya lalu menggeledah pinggang si polisi untuk mencari kunci borgol.

Setelah mendapatkan kuncinya, Gaara berdiri dan menendang kepala si petugas, membuatnya pingsan seketika.

Dari belakang Hinata tiba-tiba menubruknya, kedua lengannya yang kurus memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.

"A-Ada apa ini, Gaara-kun? Mengapa orang-orang ini mencoba membawamu pergi?" suaranya dipenuhi kebingungan dan ketakutan.

Gaara menghela napas, melepaskan pelukan Hinata darinya sebelum berbalik menghadap perempuan itu. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Bantu aku lepaskan borgol ini," katanya. Ia menyerahkan kuncinya pada Hinata dan wanita itu dengan patuh melepaskan borgolnya. "Aku bisa dihukum bertahun-tahun karena ini." Gaara berkata pada dirinya sendiri saat menjatuhkan borgolnya ke lantai.

Setelah memukul polisi seperti ini, Gaara secara otomatis menjadi ikut menjadi buronan. Heck, bahkan sebelum ini saat ia dicurigai menyembunyikan Hinata ia sudah menjadi buronan. Apapun pembelaannya saat ini tidak akan ada yang percaya padanya.

Mereka tak lagi bisa di sini.

Siapapun yang mengeluarkan surat perintah penahanan Gaara tahu bahwa Hinata ada bersamanya. Sejauh ini yang mengetahui kebenaran itu hanyalah kedua kakaknya, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Tsunade. Gaara benci mengatakannya namun saat ini ia tak bisa mempercayai orang-orang itu.

Di depannya Hinata masih menatapnya bingung, dan pandangannya makin bertambah bingung saat Gaara tiba-tiba berkata.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini. Karena tak membawaku pasti akan ada lebih banyak polisi yang datang ke sini nanti." Gaara menarik Hinata kembali ke apartemennya. Ia memerintahkan perempuan itu agar menunggu di pintu depan sebelum ia bergegas mengambil dompet, senjata, dan jaketnya. Ia meninggalkan kunci mobilnya karena tahu sia-sia bila ia menggunakan mobil. Mereka pasti akan lebih mudah menggunakannya. Tanpa mengunci apartemennya, Gaara langsung membawa Hinata ke bawah.

"Tapi Gaara-kun polisi! Mengapa polisi mau menangkap sesama polisi? Gaara-kun salah apa?" protes Hinata saat mereka berdua berlari menyusuri gang sempit di samping apartemen.

"Aku belum bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Hinata." Gaara berhenti di ujung gang, matanya mengawasi kanan dan kiri jalan untuk melihat apakah ada polisi. Setelah merasa aman, ia kembali menarik Hinata dan berbaur dengan pejalan kaki lainnya seakan-akan beberapa menit yang lalu mereka tidak membuat babak belur tiga petugas polisi. "Yang bisa kubilang adalah... saat ini kita berdua adalah buronan, dan sebisa mungkin kita harus menghindari polisi. Mengerti?"

Wanita itu tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Ekspresinya masih tetap takut dan bingung. Walaupun tak mengerti tapi pasti ia tahu kalau saat ini mereka dalam masalah.

"Pokoknya kau ikuti aku saja sekarang. Aku pasti akan mencari jalan keluarnya."

Ya, Gaara pasti akan mencari jalan keluarnya dan membersihkan namanya.

Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan memecahkan teka-teki dibalik wanita yang bernama Hinata Kobayashi ini.

Siapa perempuan ini sebenarnya? Siapa pelaku yang menyiksanya? Apa tujuannya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di RSJ Shizuoka hingga mereka bisa kehilangan dua pasien dalam seminggu?

Namun yang paling penting, apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Hinata tiga tahun yang lalu? Apapun itu, hal itulah yang awalnya membuat perempuan ini dikurung di RSJ.

Semua pertanyaan tersebut berseliweran di benak Gaara dan membuat kepalanya sakit. Namun ia tahu satu orang yang saat ini mungkin bisa membantunya.

Ia memang tak percaya ilmu hitam, tapi tak ada salahnya bila mencoba 'kan?

* * *

><p><strong>Wah,yang ga log in maaf kalau belum saya balas, karena... yah kalian ga log in ^_^<strong>

**Saya perhatikan beberapa di antara kalian telah membuat tebakan kalian masing2 tentang pelaku penyiksaan ... harus saya katakan saya terkejut karena ada satu di antara kalian yang sukses menebak dengan benar! *gasp* siapakah itu...? masih saya rahasiakan. harharhar.**

**Jadi di chapter ini kita telah mengetahui kalau Hinata ternyata seorang kriminal. Lalu... kenapa Gaara masih mau nolongin dia?**

**Temukan jawabannya dengan membaca terus cerita ini, oke guys?**

**Akhir saya sangat tersanjung dengan jumlah review yang saya dapat di chapter sebelumnya, ada total 48 reviews! :D Sebagian reviewnya sudah saya balas, namun bagi kata, bila tidak keberatan saya ingin mendengar opini, komentar, atau mungkin usul untuk membuat cerita ini lebih baik. Membaca reviews kalian membuat saya sangaaat bersemangat untuk terus melanjutkan cerita ini. harharhar. **

**Sekian dulu dari saya. See ya in the next chap! *lambay-lambay***


End file.
